


Eye of the Storm

by marimoes



Series: More Than Swordbros [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Desert Island Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Zoro slams his hand harder against Law’s back, eye narrowing at the man next to him, “What the fuck were you thinking?”Law pulls his hands across his face, flicking the excess water from them before taking a deep breath. He turns, eyes almost distant as they find Zoro’s and he sighs. They both know what he was thinking.“You would’ve done the same,” Law says, gaze never wavering as Zoro grits his teeth, “Now, why did you save me?”





	1. Overboard

Lungs burning, Zoro heaves, pulling against the current. Vision hard set on the shore ahead of him. He kicks himself forward with his head struggling to stay above the water. Arms tightening around Law in his arms as he braces against another wave.

Feet finding the ocean floor, he pushes hard against it digging his feet into the sand to gain traction. He’s numb. Saltwater long since burned away at his wounds and his legs are heavy as they work on autopilot. Shells begin to cut at his skin as he pulls onto the shore, biting at his heels.

Zoro collapses against the sand, arms falling loose as he coughs trying to regain a full breath. He blinks, vision hazy with saltwater and sweat as he tries to refocus. Waves push around him dragging against his arms and filling his hearing with the soft sound.

_Sound._

Zoro’s ears perk up on alert, straining to hear the sound he’s praying to find, but comes up with nothing. Electricity jerks through his body. Arms sweeping next to him he finds Law, hands already pushing him onto his back.

“Come on you bastard, wake up.” Zoro grumbles as he adjusts Law.

Law’s face is pale, mouth lightly agape and Zoro leans, quickly pressing his ear against his mouth praying he hears breathing. It’s weak, barely there, and Zoro resists yelling out the string of obscenities flooding his head.

He folds his hands planting them square into Law’s chest and begins pressing, shoving in time, fingers digging into Law’s dark tattered shirt. He pauses the compressions as he continues to work off of his adrenaline-fueled autopilot, hand wrapping around Law’s nose.

Zoro swallows lightly before taking a deep breath, his other hand holding Law’s mouth open wider. He leans down placing his lips on Law’s pushing the breath into him, eye straining to watch Law’s chest to check if it worked. It gently lifts and Zoro almost sighs into his mouth with relief.

Again, he takes another breath, heavy in his throat before pushing it past Law’s lips. Law is still frozen beneath him, heartbeat faint against Zoro’s skin, growing weaker by the minute.

“After you wake up, I swear I’m going to kill you.” Zoro mutters as his hands again fold over Law’s chest.

He continues the compressions, counting in his head, each time praying that Law will stir. Feeling Law’s body groan beneath him, he winces, hoping he doesn’t crack his ribs making the situation worse. He figures a few cracked ribs is worth living though.

Another round complete Zoro moves once more to his mouth, hands settling into position. Taking another deep breath Zoro presses his lips to Law’s forcing the air into his lungs.

 _He’s so cold_ , Zoro thinks and anxiety sweeps over him. Salt cuts at his mouth as he surrounds Law’s lips, desperate for no air to escape. He presses, hard and unyielding as he exhales, urgency becoming louder in his ear with each moment.

Law lightly flinches under the pressure and Zoro feels his heart thud harder. Drawing in a deeper breath Zoro leans down, hand tight on Law’s nose as he exhales into him. His eye watches intently as Law’s chest rises higher than before and his hands tingle in anticipation.

Law jerks, coughing up into Zoro’s mouth, hands reaching up on instinct wrapping around Zoro’s shirt. Zoro stays within his grasp, completely frozen as Law’s eyes slowly peel open.

Gold. Shiny regardless of the light, like a brand-new coin, are how he knows Law’s eyes to be. But not now.

They’re dulled, weak in color and spirit as his eyelids hang heavy. Zoro can’t imagine what he must look like right now either, but God, Law looks like hell.

Law shudders out another cough before rolling onto his side, water spilling from his mouth as he continues to heave. His face begins to regain color, but even still he’s pale, almost ghostly, but Zoro could care less about that. _He’s alive._

“So, you made it back to the land of the living, dumbass.” Zoro tsks, trying to cover the worry in his voice as he helps Law sit up.

His hands hit square against the center of Law’s back, dislodging the remaining water from his lungs. Sputtering out coughs Law groans, chest burning as he struggles to regain his breath. Zoro is almost hot to the touch against him and Law begins to process what happened.

“S-shit.” Law coughs as he struggles to remain upright, “It didn’t kill me.”

Zoro slams his hand harder against Law’s back, eye narrowing at the man next to him, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

Law pulls his hands across his face, flicking the excess water from them before taking a deep breath. He turns, eyes almost distant as they find Zoro’s and he sighs. They both know what he was thinking.

“You would’ve done the same,” Law says, gaze never wavering as Zoro grits his teeth, “Now, why did you save me?”

Zoro’s face softens.

“I thought I had enough time. Not to mention the hell I would’ve gotten from Luffy if he knew I had a chance and didn’t take it.” Zoro sighs, shifting his vision out onto the sea, “Thank you. For saving him.”

Law’s memory is hazy, blurred at the edges with exhaustion, but that moment is still clear as day.

Luffy was caught. Sea stone cuffed around his wrist weakening him to the point he could barely stand. They were all fighting the marines off. All too busy to notice as they defended the Sunny trying to escape. All too busy to see Luffy get thrown overboard—except for Law.

Without thinking twice Law had done it. Barely activating room long enough to swap their places. Luffy’s scream is faint in his memory. Along with a pain jolting into his side just before he hit the ocean. His body gave out instantly.

He was willing to die then. Accepted it as his vision turned to black. Zoro it seems had other plans.

Law turns his gaze to match Zoro’s, eyes starting to take in their surroundings. They’re on a beach. Alone. The ocean before them open and empty with no sign of anyone for miles.

“I don’t suppose you have a den den mushi on you?” Zoro asks falling back to lay on the sand.

Law sighs knowing he has nothing on him but the clothes on his back and countless wounds. He assumes Zoro most likely has the same plus his swords.

“Just how far did we go?” Law asks as he turns trying to take in the rest of the island.

Zoro rolls himself upward onto his feet, a groan deep in his chest as he stretches. Law looks up at him, the sun blinding as it shines around his head. Almost as if he acts like an eclipse.

_He seems fine._

Law can’t seem to think the same about himself. His head hurts, heavy with exhaustion and lack of oxygen, and he knows he’ll have to rest if they have any hope of leaving. Pain trickles up his side as he regains focus, the sensation turning hot as he shifts to lift himself to his feet.

He feels weak.

Legs shaking beneath him like a newborn deer, he strains to keep them straight. He’s drained of every possible ounce of his energy and black starts to color the edges of his vision. A hard hand grabs onto his arm and pulls.

He’s turned forward, moved almost like a doll as Zoro wraps his arms around him once more.

The ground leaves Law’s feet and panic again fills his chest. Unconsciously, he kicks and the pain in his side grows louder. Demanding attention he can’t yet give it as it begs him to settle.

Warmth floods him as his body meets Zoro’s, his arms cradling Law against his chest. They’re tight around his body. As Zoro starts to move forward, Law wants to protest the handling, but can’t find the words.

His focus simply remains on trying to stay conscious. At that he still fails. Darkness again surrounding him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Fire._

Law smells it and his eyes fly open with salt still burning at the corners. His chest flutters in panic, mind racing as he takes in his surroundings. Throat burning with a kept yell. The sky is painted shades of pink and purple above him as the moon is starting to peek behind the clouds.

It’s almost nightfall.

They must be under attack again.

He urges his body to move. To at least lift up, so that he can get the lay of the field before beginning. He lifts his hand and it shakes weakly in the corner of his vision.

“ _Ro_ -ah-” Law stutters out the command, trying to pull up Room, but he watches as his hand flickers with the blue. It’s weak as it flutters in his palm like a moth with a clipped wing, “Fucking come o-”

“Oi!” Zoro calls out, “Quit. You shouldn’t be moving, much less using your power, so just take it easy, will you?”

Law’s attention snaps over to him and the outline of Zoro becomes clearer as he blinks. The green haired swordsman is glowing. Orange and red painting a sunset across his face, features now softened in the light. He looks different than Law recalls.

He looks...tired.

A campfire is burning next to them and the warmth finally registers in Law’s mind. He’s no longer wet, his skin gaining more color by the second, and he could almost say he feels fine. If fine means having searing pain in his side and weakness coursing through his body.

Law lets his hand fall back to the ground and his body aches in relief as he settles back into the sand beneath him. His eyes focus back up onto the sky and his memory comes flooding back once again.

_Stranded. Right._

“How long?” Law asks as his eyes fall back on Zoro.

Zoro hums as he scans the sky, “I’d say you’ve been asleep for five hours. Though I thought you’d stay asleep much longer considering you passed out as soon as I picked you up.”

Law’s face burns at the thought of not only being carried but then promptly passing out. He can’t deny that he’s grateful for Zoro’s help. Given that he’s most likely injured as well. Looking Zoro over once more Law notices the blood stains on his shirt.

A shirt that is now torn.

“Patch yourself up?” Law tsks trying to change the subject, eyes zeroing in on the makeshift bandaging on Zoro’s arm.

Zoro grunts out a noise in recognition, lifting his arm to admire his handiwork. He lets his arm shake lightly, flexing his fingers out making his veins raise to the surface. Law’s gaze is kept as the swordsman stretches. Watching him move beneath the touch of the fire and sky has his chest buzzing.

 _It’s just exhaustion_ , Law thinks as he moves a hand to rub the feeling away, _that’s all._

“I consider myself pretty handy with keeping myself alive.” Zoro laughs running a hand through his hair, “I’m no doctor, that’s for sure.”

“No,” Law sighs, shifting up to sit, “You’re not. Though I’m not sure I would’ve been much help like this.”

Zoro reaches out to place a steading hold on Law as concern pricks at his mind, “Don’t go passing out on me again.”

“I’m fine,” Law grumbles pulling from Zoro’s hold, “I’ve slept enough. What’s the situation?”

Zoro holds up a hand drawing Law’s eye line out into the sea. Faint along the water’s edge Law sees an outline. He leans forward, eyes still trying to focus, and Zoro’s hand pushes against his chest. Law is leaning a little too far for Zoro’s comfort.

“I’m just trying to see. I’m not going to pass out again.” Law huffs before leaning back up, “Islands?”

“Yes,” Zoro says taking back his hand, “Islands. I’m not sure how many of them there are and if we could even get to any of them considering you can’t swim. But this island doesn’t have much in the way of food or shelter, so we’re going to have to do something soon.”

Law holds his hand back up, eyes tired as he purses his lips, “Until I get my strength back, I’ve got to say I’m of limited help. Kikoku is back on the ship, so I don’t even have that.”

Zoro tsks as his hand instinctively run across his hip, “I don’t see any posing threats at the moment other than basic survival, so I think we’ll be fine. You really lost your mind in that fight, huh?”

“What about you?” Law says leaning forward to warm his hands, “Thinking you had time to save me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Zoro refutes, moving to mirror Law.

They sit, shoulders almost touching, next to the small fire as silence falls in the space between. Night continues to pull over the island like a thick dark blanket, slowly extinguishing the light of the day. Law’s gaze remains on the flame, fire dancing in his eyes as he zones out, until he feels a hand on his knee.

“I fixed some fish earlier,” Zoro says and Law notices his hand pulling over the cooked meat, “You need to eat.”

Law pulls the fish up and inspects it lightly before taking a bite. The meat is tender, flaky, and cooked perfectly. He raises an eyebrow in surprise drawing a noise from Zoro.

“What? You think I couldn’t cook some fish?” Zoro almost laughs, amused rather than offended by Law’s silent judgement, “Anyways, I’m gonna catch some sleep now that I know you’re not dead.”

Law narrows his eyes as the moss headed man shifts further away from him, moving to flop backwards. Zoro groans as he stretches himself completely before settling into the sand. Throwing a soft hand up he signals his goodnight and Law returns the action.

It doesn’t take long, maybe only a couple of minutes before Law hear the soft snore of Zoro asleep next to him. He envies the ease in which Zoro is able to just pass out whenever he likes. Whereas normally Law struggles to get any sleep at all, much less good sleep.

He finishes the fish, chucking its remains out into the ocean, and prays that they don’t awake to the smell of rotting fish. Brain begging him for more rest, Law resigns to laying down as well, falling on the opposite side of the fire than Zoro. His body sinks easily again into the sand and it’s not long that he too is out once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Law’s eyes peel open against the faint light of the rising sun. It’s just barely up, much like himself, and he looks across the now burnt away fire to find Zoro. Much like the night before Zoro’s skin is painted in the warm hues of the fire and sky.

Colors that continue to soften the normally hard-faced man.

It’s nothing new to him. Watching the swordsman sleep isn’t uncommon given the frequency in which he naps. This morning it’s different though.

His chest rises and falls gently, face settled in sleep, and Law fights to pull his eyes away from him. Chest tight, he decides he’s probably just stiff from the previous day. He marks the unusual feeling up to nothing more.

Law stretches, body jerking in pain as he tilts to his left and he’s reminded. Fingers guiding lightly across his side they find the wound.

It isn’t very deep, Law notes, as his finger grazes across the end of the bullet in his side. _Should be a simple extraction._ He pulls off his shirt with a groan as his arms stretch up over his head, discarding it to the side.

His hand begins to glow weakly with blue and he presses it into his side. The bullet begins to shift slowly, not nearly as fast as Law is commanding, and his teeth bite hard into his lip to hold in a yell.

He gasps, hand fading with color as a cold sweat starts to collect on his neck. Pulling away he tries to shake the feeling loose. His heart still pounding hard in his chest.

Cautiously, he lets his eyes flit over to Zoro. There he lays, still deeply asleep, mouth hanging open as he dreams. Completely unaware.

Law sighs quietly in relief at the sight before returning his attention to his side. _I could do it one more time. Maybe I can get it out._

The blue of Room again conjures on his hand and he takes a deep breath. Again, pressing it into his side. The bullet tremors under the influence and Law can feel blood begin to seep onto his side. White hot pain continues, and Law makes a final push trying to retrieve it.

It doesn’t move.

“ _Goddamn it_.” Law spits under his breath as he pulls his now shaking hand away.

Energy drained, Law fights the desire to pant out in gasps as blood continues to trickle down his side. Where the wound once hurt only when shifted, it’s now a constant prickling of pain.

Lifting to his feet he stumbles, careful not to wake Zoro, as he stutters across the sand to the ocean. He scoops up a hesitant handful of seawater and lets it run down his side over the wound. The salt stings at the edges but it does the job.

Another handful is poured against him and seeing it run pink makes Law again curse. He doesn’t want to be heavily injured on top of everything else. Weapon elsewhere, unable to swim, and to add injured on top of that?

Eyes again finding Zoro, he sighs, feet already moving ahead of his thoughts as he walks back to the campfire. Pulling his shirt back on he is deliberate with his motions, careful not to press the fabric against the wound. If Zoro saw the red on his side, it would all be over.

He’s grateful for the darkened shirt as opposed to Zoro’s white.

Zoro is still asleep. Arms crossed behind his head as casually as he would back on the Sunny. Law envies rarely, but now watching the ease in which Zoro sleeps in a foreign place, it’s there.

His eyes hover on the man and he realizes he hasn’t checked Zoro for injury. A series of waking up and passing out robbed him from performing this normal routine.

After all, Zoro patched himself up from _something_.

Moving closer on the sand Law is careful not to make any undue noise. The last thing he needs is Zoro awake and fussing over him again. Warm arms surrounding his body pulls at his memory and Law shakes the thoughts away.

_He saved me. I have to save us._

Other than the tied fabric around Zoro’s arm, Law can’t seem to find any external injury. He tsks, knowing if he wasn’t so exhausted, he could use Room to deduce whether anything internal was affected.

His hand glides softly across the bandage on Zoro’s flexed arm, softly prodding the skin trying to decipher the injury. Zoro shifts in his sleep, arms moving to stretch upward into the air before falling back onto the ground.

Law watches, somewhat amused by the small action, and a smile curls at the edge of his lips. It’s funny. Funny how the normally gruff and headstrong swordsman of the boundless energy filled strawhats is here. Lying before him stretching like a cat.

Law feels the desire to place a hand on him. To again feel the warmth of his skin floods Law’s thoughts. Before he can dismiss them, he’s already moving. His shaking hand fitting to curve against the muscle. Law feels it instantly; the steady thrumming of Zoro’s heartbeat just beneath the skin.

The warmth radiating off of him is much more than a byproduct of the fire or the sun that has yet to fully rise. Zoro is just like this, it seems. Constantly warm, always producing like a furnace overflowing with coal. But the heat is gentle, soothing to the touch, and Law no longer doubts why he often finds Luffy leaned against him.

This man. This so claimed demon.

Zoro stirs beneath Law’s touch, eye pinching harder closed before it opens. Law hastily retrieves his hand away from Zoro, leaning back away from him as far as he can before the man finally stirs awake.

His eye is glossy with sleep. A deep warm pool of amber flaked with red. Like shining jewels that got caught inside and laid there to rest for eternity. Law has never noticed it.

Then again Law has never paid attention.

“G’mornin,” Zoro breathes and Law feels his throat tighten, “Glad to see you’re not dead.”

Law narrows his eyes as he swallows, trying to summon words into his mouth, but none arrive. Zoro, unbothered, continues to move. His legs stretching out, feet pointing into a tip before they lift off the ground. Law’s eyes follow the action, unwillingly, like a moth drawn toward a flame.

Zoro groans as he stretches. The sound reverberating in his chest as his arms come up above his head, fingers lacing together as he pulls. Breath held in the movement, Zoro exhales quickly at his release, letting his hands fall against the sand.

Law feels a small stirring in his stomach as he watches. A warm discomfort. One that travels further down each time a sound leaves Zoro’s mouth. His eyes hover on Zoro’s lips. They’re chapped, flushed and shiny. If only he could-

“I’m gonna swim.” Zoro hums leaning up to sit and pulling Law from his thoughts, “The water seems nice here. Maybe I could catch a few fish for breakfast while I’m at it.”

Law hums out an acceptance, words still jumbled in his mind, and he prays the heat he feels on his face isn’t visible. Zoro pulls his shirt off his body, crumpling it up to toss to the side and rocks forward to stand. Another groan slips through his lips as his body tightens, stretching upward a final time and Law huffs out a sigh.

“Are you going to go or stretch all day?” Law tsks as the words push out of his mouth against his will.

Zoro gives a short laugh before turning back to look at Law. He bends down, hand working fast as it passes through Law’s hair, a smirk pulling across his face.

“You could use a rinse yourself,” Zoro tuts as Law jerks from his hand, “I can hold you so that you don’t almost drown on me again.”

His tone is light. Teasing. The taunt of the offer is clear to Law, but he knows that truth hides behind it.

Zoro would help him if he needed it. Not that it matters. Not that Law would ever admit it.

“Just go already you dumbass. You’re wasting daylight.” Law gives the weak excuse and the smirk continues to tug at the edge of Zoro’s lips.

Wordlessly, he turns to the oceans edge. Zoro kicks against the sand as he nears the edge, turning back to give a look to Law before wading in. Law’s eyes drop to his hands, his heart now beating wildly in his chest, and he urges it to stop.

The island is quiet. No sounds of birds or creatures. Just the soft splashing sounds of the waves and Zoro who is now kicking deeper into the ocean.

The bright green of his hair dips beneath a wave and Law feels his hand once again move to his wound. He has time now. He has to do it now.

Instead of conjuring Room, Law instead presses around the edges once more. The pain is all the same, biting at the flesh as the bullet sits buried inside. Letting his finger slip in slowly, he prods the edge. His head swims at the feeling and something in his mind clicks.

“No,” Law hisses pulling his hand back, “Room.”

He watches as once more Room starts to pull to his hand. He hasn’t watched it carefully, only trusted his abilities, and swore that the reason it was weak was his exhaustion.

 _It still could be. Drowning affects you._ A part of Law tries to reasons. It begs the other half to reconsider the train of thought that it’s quickly boarded.

One that is now blazing a path straight into Law’s ever tightening chest.

His hand shakes in front of his gaze as the blue glow fades. Frustration and pain mix within him as he accepts it.

_Seastone._

 


	2. Lay of the Land

_Seastone_.

Of course it’s seastone. To come at the strawhats with anything less would’ve been a mistake on their part. That doesn’t change Law’s irritation as he pulls his shirt back over the wound.

He’ll have to cut it out and cauterize the opening so that it doesn’t get infected. All without Zoro finding out.

He could tell him. Get the swordsman's assistance with the procedure as he is clearly skilled with precision, but he doesn’t want to. Not yet. Not if he can do it alone.

Zoro’s head bobs to the surface of the sea and he turns his gaze onto Law. Flashing a grin and waving a hand he signals him to come to the water. Law sighs looking up into the sky, wondering just how bad it would be if he ignored him.

“Oi!” Zoro calls, drawing Law’s attention begrudgingly back, “I need to show you something.”

“Are you sure you didn’t incur any brain damage?” Law yells back.

“Hah??”

“Come back to the shore!”

“ _Hah??_ ”

Law opens his mouth to yell once more but firmly shuts it. Deciding instead to relent, rocking to his feet. He winces at the pain shooting up his side, gritting his teeth to keep the groan in his throat. He has to fix this.

Soon.

Zoro wades back to the water’s edge, shaking his hair out much like a dog would, fingers pushing the water off his arms. Law stays back, out of soaking range, as he waits for Zoro to speak.

Zoro flashes a knowing smile at Law as he lifts a hand out over the sea.

Once more Law’s eyes follow his and he understands. The water beneath the two islands is much lower with the tide pulled in. They could cross.

Well, Zoro could cross.

The water is much lower, but even standing in knee deep sea water would weaken Law to the point where he wouldn’t be useful. Not to mention his injury.

“So you’re going to go over alone?” Law asks, regardless of the seemingly obvious answer, “Collecting more supplies?”

Zoro laughs, trudging through the wet sand to stand next to Law. Placing a firm hand on Law’s shoulder, he throws the other to gesture to his back.

“You’re coming with me.”

A laugh of disbelief bubbles up through Law’s chest and catches him off guard. _Zoro can’t be serious._ He studies Zoro’s face for a moment before realizing he’s not kidding. He’s actually serious.

“I’m not riding on your back.” Law replies with a tight lip, “You can go alone.”

As if he heard another answer, Zoro sinks to the ground into a crouch. Reaching back, he pats his lower back, a smirk crawling across his face.

Law doesn’t move.

“Come on Torao, I still need your help. I promise to carry you better than I did yesterday.” Zoro chides and the hair on the back of Law’s neck bristles.

“ _Fine._ But when we get off this island, you are never to speak of this. You’ll find yourself short a few more organs than just your eye, Zoro-ya.” Law grumbles approaching Zoro.

He climbs onto his back slowly, careful not to irritate his injury. Just as he thinks he’s settled, Zoro stands up. Faster than he anticipated he would.

Law’s hands jut forward, wrapping around Zoro’s neck to pull himself closer.

A low chuckle rumbles in Zoro’s chest and Law feels it vibrate against this hands. Zoro links his arms beneath Law’s legs, hitching him up a further before starting forward.

 _How disgraceful,_ Law thinks as he bounces lightly on Zoro’s back, _we have to get off this island._

“Oi, Torao. Stop tensing up so much back there.” Zoro tsks as he starts to wade into the water, “This isn’t a big deal. Don’t let your pride get in the way of survival.”

Law grits his teeth against Zoro’s words, arms wrapping harder against his neck as the water rises around them. He’s right. Their first objective is to survive, everything else will fall into place afterwards.

The water splashes at Law’s feet and with each graze he feels his head swim. Maybe, he should’ve fought harder to stay on the other island. Maybe, he could’ve gotten the bullet out while he was alone.

None of that matters now.

Zoro starts to hum as he continues pulling them forward through low waves, and again Law can feel his chest vibrate beneath his hands. He’s warm, Law notes, and wonders if it’s just the sun beating down on them or if Zoro is like this.

“Zoro-ya.” Law calls leaning his head forward on Zoro’s right side, “Why are you so ungodly warm? Do you have a fever you didn’t tell me about?”

A laugh slips from Zoro’s lips as he starts walking into larger strides. Turning his head, he looks at Law out of the corner of his eye before flashing a small smile. He lets his focus return forward and Law can feel his shoulders shrug beneath him.

“I’m just warm. Chopper fussed over me for weeks after he joined convinced that I had caught something.” Zoro sighs, “You’re always cold. Shouldn’t _that_ be an issue?”

“I’ve got poor circulation.” Law rebuts leaning back from Zoro’s face, “That’s all.”

Poor circulation has plagued him ever since the white lead wore away at his system. He removed it from his body, but some of the effects remain. Zoro doesn’t know about any of that, and Law doesn’t want him to.

“Shouldn’t you do something about that? Being a doctor and all?” Zoro asks as he pulls onto the shore.

Law slides off of his back and his side jolts with pain as his feet meet the ground. He narrows his eyes at Zoro, but bites his tongue.

They have more to do here than bicker.

“I’m going to scope out the fauna to see if there is anything of use for us. If something even remotely looks poisonous-”

“I’m not an idiot, Torao. I’m going hunting.” Zoro huffs throwing his head to motion over to a range of rocks, “I thought I saw something move over here earlier and while I love fish, I’d like some good meat.”

“Fine.” Law sighs and scans the area for anything familiar, “Oh, looks like we might be in luck.”

Law starts moving toward a patch of what Zoro would describe as weeds. He watches as Law picks them from the soil carefully, rubbing the leaves beneath his fingers. A small smile twitches at the corners of Law’s mouth and Zoro finds himself mirroring him.

“Do you know what this is?” Law asks excitedly, hands working quickly to pull more from the ground, “I think it’s garlic.”

Zoro doesn’t think he’s ever heard Law like this. Even remotely close to anything that could resemble happiness. It’s odd that it took getting stranded to hear it.

“Good, the fish was bland last night.” Zoro smiles and Law’s quickly disappears.

“No. It’s a good antibiotic. We aren’t going to use it to season food.” Law says narrowing his eyes, “Go stab an animal already.”

Zoro laughs crossing his arms and Law again turns his attention to the patch. He’ll need a lot of this if he hopes to fix his wound somewhat properly.

“Fine, fine. Have fun with your plants.” Zoro says giving a short wave of a hand as he turns to walk toward the other shore, “If you have any issues, give a shout.”

Zoro saunters across the sand toward the ridge of stones. His swords clicking lightly on his hip as he goes. Vision scanning the ground for any sign of movement, he spots the tail end of something slipping into the brush.

“Gotcha you little bastard.” Zoro smiles as he hunts forward.

He dips into the bushes, hand grabbing blindly until it wraps around a soft body. Pulling it back he finds a lizard in his hand and he can feel his mouth start to water. _Finally some meat._

The lizard squeaks within his hand. Wriggling wildly in his grasp as it cries. It’s a cruel reality, he supposes, but surviving is far more important.

Zoro feels the ground shake beneath him and for a moment thinks he might be passing out. His head isn’t swimming and his vision seems fine, so what else is it? Out of the corner of his eye something moves and he drops the lizard in his hand, trading it for his sword.

Rising slowly, the ridge begins to shake and Zoro’s eye widens. He jumps back as the rocks continue to grow, a low hiss pouring from it. Amongst the rubble an eye opens, glassy and yellow, pupil focusing slowly.

“Torao!” Zoro calls out, before placing Wado into his mouth, “We’ve got a small problem.”

Zoro backs up, an excited glint in his eye before turning to look back to Law. What he expected to find, Law still tending to plants, is not what he finds. Law is standing, quickly tucking the plants into his pockets.

“Small is an understatement, Zoro-ya.” Law replies, backing up toward Zoro slowly as a ridge rises in front of him as well.

The creatures rise, rocks shifting amongst them as their bodies are revealed, and the island shakes beneath them. Their tails unfurl, swinging out to encircle the shore. Eyes large and gleaming, they focus on the men between them.

“Don’t worry, I can handle it.” Zoro smirks around the sword, “Do you really doubt me?”

Law continues backing toward Zoro, feet sinking into the sand as he moves away from the soil. His eyes are scanning, moving quickly over the monster and along the shore, trying to plan out a path. When he sees a bigger threat: the tide coming in.

It’s moving quickly, inching higher and higher with each push of the waves. _Shit._

“Zoro-ya!” Law yells out and feels the thump of Zoro’s back meeting his own.

“You don’t have to yell, Torao. I’m right here.” Zoro all but croons and Law feels heat pull against his face, “Don’t be-”

“The tide, you ass. It’s coming in fast and unless you’re keen to drag me in the waves again, we have to go.” Law interrupts as the lizard in front of him seems to size him up, “We can come back and take care of these another time.”

“I can do this.” Zoro chides and steps forward toward his target, “Trust me.”

The sudden lack of heat draws anxiety through Law and he swallows. Knowing he’s unable to turn his back on the lizard in order to try to watch what Zoro is attempting. _That cocky bastard._

The lizard on Zoro’s side groans as it moves to focus onto him and the light scraping of Zoro’s swords prick at Law’s ears. Maybe he can do it in time. After all, Zoro is a monster among men...but is he fast enough?

Water slides down Law’s cheek and instictually he wipes it away. It’s not _that_ hot is it? Law draws his eyes back to the Lizard and it’s pulling back, steps slow, and it’s only then does Law again feel water on his cheek.

He lifts his gaze carefully, keeping an eye on the lizard before him, and he spots it. The darkening clouds that are fast moving toward the island. Another drop falls onto his face and he audibly groans. _As if it couldn’t get worse?_

“Zoro-ya.” Law calls as he watches the lizard starts to retreat, the large stone seizing up as the first crack of lightning lights the sky, “We really have to go.”

Zoro huffs as he watches his own opponent start to retreat and again the sky rumbles with thunder. If they’re going to wade through the water, they have to go _now._ Unless they want to spend the night on a shelterless island that is full to the brim with lizards small and ungodly large.

“Fine. Get on.” Zoro sighs and Law moves toward him quickly.

Doesn’t even take the time to debate as he climbs onto Zoro’s back, wrapping his legs around his waist. Zoro’s hands dip under quickly and he starts to run. Again, Law finds himself clambering forward trying to wrap his arms around Zoro’s neck and again, he feels Zoro laugh beneath him. If they weren’t trying to make a quick escape right now he would kick him in the stomach for payment.

“Zoro-ya, this isn’t-”

“We’re going the right way. Pipe down or drown, got it?” Zoro huffs starting to trudge through the water.

Waves push against them, growing higher and rougher by the second, and for a moment Law wonders if they’ll make it. They’re going to the third island, instead of back to where they landed, and Law prays that there aren’t more giant creatures that they’ll have to deal with during a storm. That’s the last thing that they need.

“You see anything from up there?” Zoro asks and pushes Law up higher onto his back, bending down slightly so that he can give him a better view.

Law leans upward and resists jerking as his side pulls, shooting pain through him like a shock. The rain starts to fall faster then, sprinkling over them as they reach halfway between the islands. Law lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the raindrops trying to see. _This is why I wear a hat._

He squints, trying to focus on the island ahead of them and spots another range of rocks.

He sucks in a breath praying that it isn’t another creature, but instead as they come closer, he sees that it’s a cave. Or at least it appears to be one from here. He holds his excitement, his brain immediately trying to come up with the worst scenario. It could be full of God knows what.

“A cave.” Law answers and Zoro hums beneath him in what Law can only assume is excitement, “I can’t see much. Could be inhabited.”

“Guess we’ll find that out when we get there.”

“ _If_ we get there.” Law corrects as he anxiously notes the growing waves in the distance, “We’re losing time.”

“Just. Keep still and shut up.” Zoro grunts and takes a larger step.

The surf shifts, and his leg goes deeper, leaving Zoro to dip further into the water, shoulders almost completely covered as he struggles to pull up his leg. He pushes Law up further, trying to keep him out of the waves, but by now Law is waist deep and he can feel a cold sweat gather on his neck. A wave starts to pull next to them and Zoro can feel the tide shift. They have to get to land before they’re swallowed up in this pathetic excuse of a path.

Zoro kicks off of the sea floor, and starts to jump, pushing against the current as Law hangs limp on his back. He kept him alive through the last storm. He’s not about to lose him now.

Gritting his teeth, he hears the sound of lightning strike on the island behind them. The loud crack of a tree splitting travels up his spine. He tries to focus forward, block out everything but the goal ahead of him. Get them onto land, but he can’t help notice it.

Weak breathing blowing against his neck. Hands losing their grip on him with each passing of a wave. The low groan that seems to hang by a thread in the back of his throat, and his consciousness that is tied to a similar fate.

Law.

It sparks something within him. Something similar to that night when Law sent himself over after trading with Luffy. Electricity surging through him to save him, regardless of his own comfort. Zoro digs into the ocean floor, bracing the heavy weight of the waves against his chest and starts to feel the floor start to slope upward once more.

Trading his right arm from underneath Law’s thigh he moves it up, capturing both of Law’s wrists in his hand and pulls him tighter against his back.

Zoro huffs out as he pushes off of the floor again, and the water starts to get lower as he gains more distance. Saltwater stinging his eye as it splashes against his face, relentless as the ocean grows more restless. The sky alight with lightning as it continues to crackle across the horizon, darkness falling quicker by the minute.

Water sloshes against Zoro’s thighs as he steps through the shore. His speed again increasing as he exits the water and he all but sprints toward the cave in the distance. Law starts to tense against Zoro’s back again, arms tightening around his neck as he regains his strength. Eyes fuzzy, Law blinks trying to focus on where they are, and why Zoro is running.

Uncaring of what lies within it, Zoro runs into the cave and the immediate relief of being out of the rain washes over him. He moves slowly, cautious as they go deeper into the cave, but finds nothing. It’s empty of any threats and holds only sporadic piles of wood...and a few suspect bones.

Unhooking Law from his back, Zoro sits him down gently against the wall.

“Law?” Zoro asks, tapping his face lightly and his heavy eyes meet Zoro’s as his strength returns, “Are you-”

“I fucking told you.” Law coughs out, eyes dancing with a weak flame and Zoro pulls his hand away, “I told you not to take me with you.”

“And what? You would’ve been on that island alone? In this storm?” Zoro argues back and turns to start collecting the wood within the cave, “I don’t think so.”

Law shifts up higher on the wall as he centers himself. He knows Zoro is right, but his mind doesn’t want to accept that. It’s somewhere entirely different, running wild like his heart.

“You can’t keep doing shit for me!” Law fusses as he watches Zoro gather the wood into a pile, “You can-”

“Stop telling me what I can and can’t do! You’re not my captain.” Zoro spits as he draws two swords from his hilt, “Leaving you alone wasn’t the right call and you know it. Stop being stubborn for _once_ in your goddamn life.”

Heavy silence falls between them before Zoro clicks the swords against each other. A spark jumps onto the wood, and slowly, gently, a flame starts to grow in the center. Law stays quiet for a moment as he watches Zoro tend to the fire, blowing softly and arranging the wood to help it grow. His body groans as he shifts against the wall and he swallows the sound that tries to escape his lips.

It’s all eerily familiar to him. Watching someone huff around as they try to take care of him. Unwilling to take no for an answer, when he insists that he’s fine.

Even when he truly isn’t.

“It’s just,” Law starts to argue, but the flame dies in his voice, “Everyone that’s ever tried to take care of me gets hurt. I don’t need that to happen again.”

Zoro turns his attention to Law, the fire still growing slowly beneath him. He narrows his eye, but it doesn’t seem to be an annoyance. Instead a small laugh slips from his lips as he lifts back onto his feet. Law watches quietly as he waits for Zoro’s response, but doesn’t receive one.

Instead, Zoro walks toward him, sliding down the wall to rest next to Law, letting his head and arms fall forward over his knees.

“You’re not going to say anything to that?” Law asks, annoyance coloring his voice.

“I’m offended.” Zoro replies lifting his head to meet Law’s eyeline and Law’s face twists into that of confusion, “You think that little of me?”

Law’s mouth starts to open to answer back but he instead shuts it, turning his attention to the fire that continues to grow in front of them. He isn’t sure to be honest. It’s not like Cora-san was a weak man, not by any measure of the word, but still he met that fate. After his parents Law can’t say he doesn’t think he’s cursed.

“You’re such a fool, Torao.” Zoro sighs with a laugh, stretching his arms above his head, “As if keeping you from dying would bring anything upon me that I don’t already deal with regularly with Luffy.”

Law narrows his eyes at the fire at Zoro’s words. The flames now burning in full bright wisps creating dancing shadows around the cave. Rain still heavy outside, Law knows that they’re going to be trapped in here for at least the night.

“But,” Zoro starts and shifts closer, shoulder pressing against Law’s, “I don’t care for you like I do Luffy.”

Law feels his chest tighten at the words. He wants to ask the unrelenting stream of questions flooding his head, but nothing comes out. Instead, his face is turned, Zoro’s hand wrapped around his chin. Law fights to turn his attention away, to jerk his head from Zoro’s hand, but he loses. Captured again in the amber eye in front of him, he hesitates.

A soft smile plays on the edge of Zoro’s lips. They’re shiny in the low light, almost glistening from the sea and the rain. Law tears his eyes away, focusing again on Zoro’s gaze.

“ _Law_.” Zoro whispers, leaning forward, breath warm as it hangs between their faces.

Heart beating wildly against Law’s chest, he swallows in anticipation. Zoro’s face is coated in orange, but it’s different than the other times. Like a moth drawn to a flame Law starts to shift forward, and he feels it; the intense shooting pain up his side. Resisting to jerk within his hand, Law pulls back softly out of Zoro’s hold. Quickly, he turns his face away to hide the clenching of his teeth. Heat on his ears, Law focuses on keeping the hiss in his mouth.

Zoro’s hand falls between them, brushing along Law’s shoulder. His fingers curl into a loose fist as a sigh blows from his mouth. Law winces at the noise. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done had he let Zoro continue forward, doesn’t know what would’ve happened afterward.

It doesn’t matter anymore. The moment is gone, lost in the burn in his side. A flutter sits in his stomach as he tries to focus, but it’s pulled away as Zoro rocks forward onto his feet.

Head turning back, he watches as the fire casts a shadow onto Zoro’s face. All softness lost, replaced by a blank, dark slate, void of emotion. This is the Zoro he is more familiar with; the serious, dangerous swordsman. It’s who he wished he was dealing with all this time, but it’s no longer the one he wants.

“Night, Torao.” Zoro says softly, moving around to the other side of the fire.

Law doesn’t speak, only tightens his lips as he watches Zoro sit against the opposite wall. Zoro shoots back a final look before laying down next to the fire, crossing his arms behind his head as he lets his vision focus on the ceiling. Law resists slamming his head back against the wall in frustration as he watches Zoro drift off. Bundles of nerves and anger dancing a terrible tango in his stomach.

His hand travels gently beneath his still wet shirt, guiding like a magnet toward his injury. The skin is swollen to the touch and Law swallows, knowing that the site is only worsening the longer it exists. He has to get it out of his side. He has to resolve things with Zoro.

Tomorrow.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @noswordstyle or Twitter @__moes__ ! ♥️


	3. Bite the Bullet

When Law wakes the next morning, the first thing he notices is how much his back hurts. The prickling pain that dances up the spine of someone who slept against a jagged cave wall. The second thing he notices is that the rain has stopped. The steady white noise that fell over the cave during the night is gone, replaced with the soft sounds of trees rustling and birds chirping. 

The third thing being that is Zoro is gone. 

The dead campfire sits in front of him, a soft collection of charred wood, the fire from the night before gone. Law feels the phantom warmth in his chest from another fire that was lit last night, and he nearly winces at the sensation. He doesn’t know where it would have gone if he weren’t injured. 

His eyes adjust to the sun coming into the cave and he notices a single sword on the ground only a few feet away. Zoro left it for him? Just how far is he planning on venturing out? Law leans forward, groaning as he lifts to his feet and feels the bullet throb in his side. He swallows, looking at the sword and in an instant, he knows what he has to do. 

Zoro may come back soon, he may not, but Law knows he has to use this sword to get this bullet out. His mind races, trying to think about everything he needs before he goes digging into his side. He’ll need another fire to cauterize the wound. Law grits his teeth at the thought, he knows that he’ll still be too weak to use his powers even after he removes the bullet. 

He collects the sword and recognizes it as the one Zoro often holds in his right hand. At least he didn’t leave him the cursed one, Law reasons and unsheathes the blade, inspecting it closely. As expected, it’s perfectly maintained, edge sharp enough to draw blood with a single touch, and Law is oddly comforted. He could be digging this out with a blunt object, potentially causing further damage and making an already terrible situation worse. Collecting more firewood, Law rebuilds the fire, clicking a rock against the blade. 

He tends to it, nerves growing along with the flame. Drawing his shirt off his body, Law swallows at the tugging sensation at his side, afraid to look at the wound. Last night it was swollen, no doubt infected, and sleeping in a wet shirt surely didn’t help. Law’s eyes cast downward, pulling his side forward and he sighs. 

The wound is a deeper red, the very end of the bullet barely visible at the puckered edges as his body tries to heal around the bullet. Law presses the edges, holding his breath as he tries to locate the bullet, and feels his head swim again. His eyes flit to the opening of the cave for a final time, eyes trying to find any trace of Zoro before he begins but finds none. 

“Alright,” Law whispers turning the blade toward his side, “Get it out, heat the blade, close the wound.”

Taking a breath, Law pushes the blade along the side of the bullet quickly and gasps out a yell. His hand doesn’t falter as he continues around the bullet, and his other hand slips beneath, trying to pull it at as he continues freeing the skin around it. It slides slowly, barely moving and he pushes the sword inward against the bullet trying to use the leverage. 

Law grits his teeth harder, a groan whining out of his throat, lifting into a gasp as the bullet suddenly slips a little further. The end now clear out of his side, Law drops the sword and pants, leaning against the wall. He breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly. Lips sticky with thick spit, Law grimaces at his dehydration and for a moment considers just how fucked he is regardless of whether or not he gets this out. 

“One,” Law starts, positioning his fingers around the end of the bullet, “Two.” 

Law jerks his hand backwards then, and a yell bellows from his chest, echoing in the cave. His heart pounds heavy in his ears as his hand clenches around the bullet. It’s bent at the end, crusted in blood, but still dripping with fresh as well. He quickly drops it against the floor and while his body groans in pain, Law feels his energy start to come back to him. Mind still racing, his hands claw at the ground trying to grab the sword once more, his other hand still pressing hard into his side. 

He dips the blade into the flame, watching it glow as it heats up, a light yellow before a warm orange. Pulling it out, he removes his hand from the wound, quickly replacing it with the sword. The heat scalds against his skin, sealing the skin as it kills the nerves and Law screams. 

A sob trying to break through as he hears his skin sting. His head is swimming, darkness again at the edge of his vision as he tries not to pass out. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Zoro’s voice echoes into the cave and Law looks up to find him at the opening of the cave, arms full of fruit. 

They all clatter to the ground at once as Zoro bolts forward toward Law. Chest tightening, the sword falls from his hand, clattering against the ground and he opens his mouth to argue but only a groan escapes. His hand pulls to his side and he feels that the wound is closed. It’s hot to the touch, painful still as he brushes it, but it’s closed. 

“I did it.” Law whispers, a weak smile on his face as he leans his head back against the wall. 

“You did _what?_ ” Zoro demands as he sinks next to Law. His vision locks on to Law’s hand and he pushes it aside, a hiss caught in his throat when he sees the seared skin, “Law what did you do?” 

Law pants, chest heaving as Zoro brushes against the skin, and places a weak hand on Zoro’s shoulder. Zoro looks up at him, eye dancing with fire before he turns away again. He spots it against the ground near the cave’s wall and picks it up. Turning and twisting it in the light of the fire, Zoro curses before chucking it deeper into the cave. 

“You got shot by fucking seastone and didn’t think to tell me? Goddamnit Law!” Zoro yells pushing himself onto his feet. 

Law doesn’t answer. He just sits, trying to focus on not passing out as he watches Zoro start to pace around the cave. Zoro huffs, fingers lacing together against the back of his head, a string of obscenities pouring from his mouth as he goes. 

“Is this about taking care of you? Are you that stupid? Law, answer me.” Zoro demands, turning to look at Law, “Tell me why you didn’t let me know you were _shot._ ” 

“Zoro-ya,” Law sighs, “I’m very close to passing out right now. Can we talk about this later?”

“No!” Zoro yells and the echo makes Law’s ears ring, “You’ve had seastone in you for two days no wonder you’ve been so weak.” 

Law narrows his eyes at the words. This is exactly why he didn’t want Zoro to know. He knew he would act like this, fuss at him, demand to help him. That’s why he waiting to be alone and he almost got away with it. Almost. 

“There is nothing I can say to you to rationalize this, but it’s out. It’s over. Just…sit down.” Law groans, sliding downward along the wall so that he can rest on the ground. 

“I will not ‘just sit down’. Law, we’re stuck on these islands for who knows how long until someone will come by, and you were harboring a bullet in your side.” Zoro snaps walking toward Law, gesturing to his side, “Now tell me, what do you need me to do.” 

Law blinks, his eyes heavy as he focuses on Zoro crouching in front of him. His anger is almost palpable, but still, something else hovers between them. Concern? Fear? Law can’t tell. 

“The garlic.” Law murmurs, and Zoro’s eyes flit to Law’s pocket where he saw him shove the plants the day before, “Need to make a paste for the wound, but-”

Zoro stops Law, his hand hard on his arm, fingers curling around him. His glaze is softer now, face more solemn, and for the first time since he woke up, Law feels like he can breathe. Zoro works quickly, pulling the plants from his pocket, examining them for moment before tucking them into his own. 

“I’m going to go grind these up, and if I come back and find out you secretly have a second bullet,” Zoro pauses, and a light smile quirks at his lips, “I’ll kill you.” 

“Always a tease, Zoro-ya.” Law smiles back before letting his eyes fall closed. 

\---

 

When Law wakes again, it’s almost like he’s woken up in someone else's body. The heavy feeling of the ocean at his neck is gone, head much clearer than it’s been in a while, even prior to the wound. His eyes flutter as he takes in the cave once more, searching for Zoro amongst the stone, but he doesn’t find him. 

The fire is dead. A mere pile of charred wood, no doubt now cold to the touch. His brain catches up, and as his hand comes to his side out of instinct, relief washes over him that the wound is still closed. It wasn’t a fever dream. He got it out. 

That also means that Zoro being upset was also real. Law sighs laying his head back against the ground, his eyes tracing the ceiling as he thinks. He _had_ to do it that way, didn’t he? Zoro isn’t his crew, and even then, Law is unsure if he would’ve told them. Taking care of things on his own is just what he does. 

Law looks out to the mouth of the cave, considering if he should just wait for Zoro to return, or to explore on his own. There is no telling what lies outside the safety of the cave. Realization dawns on Law and instinctively he flexes his hand out. 

“Room.” Law murmurs and it’s almost like a breath he’s been holding as it comes from his hand. 

The blue of the room encircles him, the familiar weight of the area falling over him like a blanket, and a smile finds itself on Law’s face. He can hear everything then. The beat of his heart heavy in his ears in the best way, steady and thriving. Searching the rest of himself, Law pushes his hand against his chest, trying to determine the rest of his vitals. 

“What the fuck are you up to now? Can I not leave you alone anymore?” Zoro’s voice echoes at the mouth of the cave. 

Law’s room disappears in an instant as he jerks, startled by Zoro’s presence. Lifting up to sit, Law sighs, mouth open ready to speak but Zoro holds his hand up. 

“I don’t want to hear it. Just rest for once, will you?” Zoro grumbles, sitting the coconuts in his arms down, “I made the paste you asked for.” 

Wrapped within a leaf, Zoro hands the paste to Law, eyebrows still raised in surprise. Zoro said that he would do it, but for him to put this much care into it wasn’t expected. Law undoes the makeshift packaging, swiping a small amount onto his finger, inspecting it. It’s finely pureed, almost as if Law had done it himself. 

“I’m impressed. Thank you, Zoro-ya.” Law smiles pushing the paste back onto the leaf, “Will you help me apply some?”

Zoro crouches down next to Law, eye narrowed at him as he looks him over. His gaze heavy on Law’s body as he scrutinizes, and Law can tell he’s trying to figure out if there is anything else that he’s been missing. Law sighs, pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the side with a low grunt. The wound may be closed, but it still hurts. 

Zoro’s gaze falls onto the bright red point in Law’s side and grimaces at the sight. He’s dealt with a lot of injuries, crudely fixed to boot, but something about Law’s brings him pause. The red stretches of skin working out from the wound, almost like fingers, digging into Law’s side. Blood a deep red in its center, the collection of nerves burnt together. 

There was no better way, he’s sure, than for Law to have done what he did. That isn’t the issue at hand. That isn’t the trust that he has uncertainty of. 

“Oh, so you’re willing to dig a bullet out of your side alone, but you need my help applying salve?” Zoro asks as he sinks to the floor, crossing his legs, “I’m surprised you even want me to touch you.” 

The words come out soft. Disheartened in their delivery and they pierce straight through Law’s chest. He wants to argue, say that the only reason that he pulled away was his would, but would it be a lie? Law hasn’t had time to process what happened the night before. The way he felt as Zoro held his face. His breath warm against his skin. 

Would he have let him? Sank into the embrace of Zoro’s arms? Law has a feeling he won’t get the chance to find out again. The sinking feeling in his stomach leaves him to believe he has an answer to his question. Cold strings of disappointment pull at him like a poorly made puppet, leaving him hanging with nowhere to go. 

“Zoro-ya, it’s not-” 

“It’s fine, Torao.” Zoro murmurs holding up a hand, “If it makes that wound look better, I’ll do anything.” 

A soft chuckle floats from his lips, but no humor lies within it. Handing over the salve, Law stretches to the side, trying to give Zoro a better angle. The skin groans as he moves, almost feeling like brand new rubber band that hasn’t been stretched out before. Undoing the leaf once more, Zoro takes a small amount onto his finger, holding it up to Law for approval before he continues. 

Law nods, teeth still gritted against the pain, and shoots Zoro a look that he hopes conveys a sense of urgency. Zoro’s face is once again serious, almost devoid of emotion as he moves to put the salve against Law’s skin. It’s puckered, still warm from the fire, but without a doubt, closed. He’s impressed. Knowing that Law is capable of doing things like this even without his powers, the sense of strong will that it takes. 

Zoro looks at the wound for a moment, and Law watches as his eyes flash with something he isn’t sure of. All he can hope is that it isn’t anger. Zoro pulls his shirt off of his body, hands working quickly at the edge and before Law can stop him, he’s pulling a strip of fabric off the bottom of the shirt. Law’s hands start to reach up to stop him, but they’re swatted away, Zoro turning to give Law a darker look before he continues. 

“You need to keep that wrapped if you’re trying to keep it from getting infected. I’m sure you knew that already, but my shirt is already torn. What’s a little more, eh?” Zoro says jerking the final line of fabric off, “Now, sit up.” 

Law does as Zoro says, leaning against the wall as he tries to maintain some support. His hips pushed forward allowing Zoro to pass the fabric behind his back. As they graze his skin, his abdomen stirs. Nerves hyperaware at every brush of Zoro’s hands as the tie off the wrapping on his body. The warmth between their bodies almost palatable as they hover against each other. 

Law swallows softly and Zoro attention jerks up to his face. Concern colors his face and as his hands pull away from the wrapping, they don’t leave Law’s body. 

“You’re not actually planning on dying on me, are you?” Zoro says, tone level, almost cold, “Are you ok?” 

Law wants to be looking anywhere else than where he is now. Staring a concerned Zoro down as he leans up to meet his eye line. Shifting his gaze would just bring more doubts into Zoro’s mind, and it’s the last thing that Law needs. 

“Yeah, just tired. Sore. The usual, I suppose.” Law sighs, letting his eyes fall shut as he leans back against the wall, “I need to be of use now that I’m able to use Room again.” 

“You don’t need to be anything but alive.” Zoro argues and pushes himself back up to standing, “I’m going to explore a little more. This island is the biggest in the chain and there are a lot of things, edible things, that exist that I’m sure I haven’t found.” 

Law looks out to the opening of the cave and then back up at Zoro. 

“I want to come with you. All I’ve seen is this cave and it hasn’t exactly been too great.” Law says and holds out his hand, “If nothing else I can help hold things.” 

“Alright. If you’re sure.” Zoro says pulling Law carefully to his feet, “I’ve got something to show you.” 

“Can’t wait.” Law says and reaches down, wincing as he does so to grab his shirt and pulls it back over his head, careful of the bandaging around him. 

He waits for Zoro to do the same for some reason. Eyes cast down at the shirt that seems to get shorter every time Law looks at it, but Zoro moves forward next to him. 

“Given up on it entirely?” Law laughs and watches as Zoro’s shoulders shrug ahead of him.

He thought he was out of the woods with Zoro, but it seems like the clearing has all but disappeared. 

\---

“You weren’t kidding. Why couldn’t we have landed here the first time?” Law asks, fingers rubbing against different plants on the ground. 

They’re surrounded by fauna of all types, with several of them Law has never seen before. Chattering of birds create a constant sound around them and for once Law is grateful for it, considering Zoro hasn’t spoken to him since they left the cave. _He’s focused is all._ Law decides as he maintains his distance from him. 

Law watches as Zoro moves through the brush with a purpose, guiding Law along the way towards a destination he isn’t aware of. He doesn’t ask anything else, merely follows as Zoro continues with no hesitation, and realizes that it may be a mistake only after he can no longer clearly see the small mountain that houses their cave. 

“You’re going somewhere in particular? Do you remember how to get there?” Law asks, closing the distance a little more, moving to hover two steps behind him. 

Zoro turns his head to look at Law, eye meeting his, mouth giving no indication of emotion before turning to look ahead again. His shoulders square off, back tightening slightly as he turns around and Law wishes that he had never opened his mouth. A cold shoulder is one thing, but who knew he could receive an entire back. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Law sighs and lets his gaze wander as they continue forward through the brush. 

The sound of rushing water comes into focus almost all at once and Law almost stops. Panic set deep as he awaits a flood to overcome the island, but nothing comes. Zoro nods his head forward to a deeper thicket of trees and Law follows, still unsure of where the noise suddenly came from. As he pushes against a larger palm, light pours out onto Zoro’s chest. 

Slipping further, Zoro disappears amongst the fronds and Law reaches out to stop him but ends up with a hand full of plant. Pushing it just as Zoro did, Law watches as light dances across his chest and moving further slips past. It’s bright, almost blindingly so and as Law blinks to adjust his eyes, he feels wrap around his wrist. 

It tugs him forward, causing him to stumble gently, and when the pulling stops Law slowly opens his eyes. The sound of water now overwhelming, a roar in front of him, and he wonders if Zoro brought him here disorient him as punishment. A thought that is very quickly thrown away as he feels a hand along his face. 

“Open them slowly. It’s a lot at first, but I need you to see this.” Zoro says, voice nearly drowned out by the sound of the water. 

Law does just that. His eyes fighting initially against the light, but he feels Zoro’s hand move from his cheek, over his eyes and the small amount of shade helps. Blinking to focus, Law realizes why Zoro brought him here. Encircled by heavy foliage, the center open to the noon sun, lies a waterfall with a pool at the bottom. 

The stream is consistent, and as his eyes follow the flow, he watches as it pours into a pool which lets out to the side into a creek. He stares for a moment, captured in the movement of it all. The gentle sound of moving water that brings him ease. 

An oasis. 

“It’s freshwater. You’re really dehydrated, and I couldn’t manage to bring any to you, so I needed to bring you here.” Zoro explains and pulls his hand away from Law’s face, “I didn’t know how long it would be until you could make a better trek, but I didn’t want to let you get worse. Didn’t know if that fell under _not taking care of you_.” 

Law’s eyes narrow at the light over them once more, as well as to Zoro’s comments. He is right though. Law is severely dehydrated from the last two days and his condition will only worsen the longer he goes without water. A grumble of an argument tosses in Law’s chest but never makes it out of his mouth. 

_I can still take care of myself._

“I’m going to go for a quick swim myself. If you fall in, I’ll save you.” Zoro smirks pulling away from Law. 

He moves toward the edge of the pond, kicking his pants off before laying them atop a rock on the side. Stepping in quickly, Zoro lets out a yelp mixed with a laugh, forcing himself to sink into the water as the edge no doubt drops off. He sinks below the surface, only a moment before breaking back up, gasp loud as it echoes. 

“Cold?” Law asks, pushing his irritation out of his mind, trying to pretend his chest isn’t knitting tighter with every step he takes.  

He walks around the edge of the pond, careful not to stumble as he watches Zoro. He dives down, gone longer each time, before bursting back up on the surface. Law smiles at the action. It’s as if Zoro is a child again. Competing to see how long he can hold his breath, but the only challenger present is himself. Nearing the falls, Law feels the spray of the water against his skin and he can’t deny that it doesn’t feel nice. The second welcome sensation he’s had since landing on this island. 

The first being something that he’s still debating. 

Cupping his hands he brings them to the side of the falls, careful not to go too far for fear of spraying himself in the face. Bringing the first handful to his face he can smell it in the water. Something he’s missed after being surrounded by salt water for so long. Drinking it from his hands, it’s almost like heaven poured it into him. 

Careful each time, he drinks back several handfuls of water, each more refreshing than the last. With this they’ll be able to survive here longer, no longer in danger of dying from something so simple. Though he hopes they won’t have to be here much longer. Wherever here is. 

Law walks back to the shallow edge of the pool and watches as Zoro swims up to the drop off. He lift up on the edge, moving to sit on the shelf, and pats the water next to him. It’s almost waist deep while sitting, which is more than enough to make Law weak, but he feels the grime of the island on his skin. Narrowing his eyes, he pulls off his clothes, laying them next to Zoro’s on the rock on the edge. 

Though he’s held it in his hands, stepping into the water is far different. It’s ice cold to the touch. Sending a shiver straight up Law’s spine and a small gasp from his mouth as his other foot enters. Zoro laughs as he holds out a hand to guide Law to him, the water getting deeper with each step. 

“Why am I doing this again?” Law asks as his head starts to swim and begins to lower himself down into the water next to Zoro, “I’ll be clean but at what cost. Hypothermia?” 

“It’s not that cold when you get used to it.” Zoro smirks as Law settles onto the shelf. 

Their legs hang off into the open water beneath them, swinging lightly as the current from the falls pushes them around. Zoro is right though. After a few minutes, the water doesn’t seem as cold and Law could go as far to say he’s comfortable. 

Well, as comfortable as he can be while sitting waist deep in water with a healing wound in his side. 

“So, you gonna take me up on that bath offer after all?” Zoro smiles and Law tenses up at the mention. 

“Surprised you’re offering at all.” Law counters and given the look on Zoro’s face, realizes that he’s misstepped. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I told you I want to help you.” Zoro argues, “I mean it Law, don’t be stupid about this.” 

“I just don’t understand it, alright?” Law counters, “Last night you-you said you don’t care for me the same way you care for Luffy. I just can’t figure out why.” 

Zoro’s hands pull out of the water, fingers curling into Law’s shoulder as he squares up with him. His eye is wild with emotion and the sight strikes a jolt into Law’s heart. A quick pain as he realizes it. 

“Because, you idiot, I love you!” Zoro says, his tone shaking, “I didn’t think that it was that hard to see. I didn’t think that I would have to yell it at you.” 

Law swallows at the words. Ears ringing as his heart continues to beat wildly in his chest, trying it’s damndest to break out. Zoro’s hands hold harder on his shoulder and he shakes them. Begging Law to respond. 

“How was I supposed to know that?” Law argues back, his voice is weak, barely loud enough to be heard over the falls “You treat me as if you would the rest of your crew. It wasn’t exactly obvious.” 

Zoro laughs then. A small laugh that slips between his lips as the rest bubble out of his chest. His hands fall off of Law then, coming up to press into his eyes. Law stares at him, watches him as he laughs as a response, heat growing in his chest. 

“The only time it’s been obvious was last night when you...when I think you-” Law cuts off as Zoro looks back up at him. 

“When you think I? What do you think I was trying to do, Law? Tell me.” Zoro says and pulls his legs off the shelf, turning to face Law head on.

Law presses his hands into his hair, blowing out a deep breath as he tries to conjure the words. His body is weak both from the injury and the water, leaving Law to wonder why he’s having this conversation _right now_. 

“Wh-when…kiss me.” Law breathes out and feels his face light aflame.

“What?” Zoro asks, “The falls are loud you can’t get out of this by mu-”

“I SAID KISS ME.” Law yells and before he can so much as blink, Zoro’s lips are on his. 

Zoro’s hands thread quickly back into Law’s hair and as he pulls back from the first kiss, he can feel Law breathe out a breath of relief. Law leans forward into Zoro’s, both by desire and necessity as the water slowly wears away at him. Hand guiding downward, Zoro tugs at Law’s waist and moves him forward toward him. Careful of his wound, he guides him onto his lap, lifting him further out of the water and Law’s mind gets a little clearer. 

“Do you want to get out? I don’t want you passing out on me like this.” Zoro asks, smile pulled tight across his face, tongue darting quickly along the bottom. 

“It’s fine, much better now, it’s-” Law starts to ramble but is cut off by Zoro’s hands again in his hair, pulling his lips down onto his. 

His legs float in the water along Zoro’s hips, coming to lace behind his back, holding tight against him. They kiss, each release smacking from the water on their faces. Zoro tugs hard at Law’s lower lip, begging him to fit even closer than he already is, pressing him into every curve of his body. Law relents, sinking into him, hands running along his skin, drawing a chill with them as he goes. Each slowly torturing the other. 

Law’s tongue runs against Zoro’s mouth and he captures it without a second thought, letting it push and pull against his own as they continue. The water that was once cold to Law could very well be on fire by now given the heat coursing through him. Each time they pull back for air, their breaths seem hotter as they pant against the other’s soaked skin. 

“You know you’re a lot more trouble that I thought you were, Law.” Zoro chuckles, mouth moving to pepper kisses along Law’s collarbones, “Just what have I gotten myself into?” 

Law sighs at the sensation of Zoro’s lips on him. Soft but firm as they paint his skin, his head now dizzy from much more than the water. He leans forward, planting a kiss on the top of Zoro’s hair, breathing in the musky smell he’s always had, but never appreciated. 

“You should know by now, Zoro-ya.” Law smiles as he pulls back, allowing Zoro to lean up into another kiss, “I guess you’ll find out.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at some Zolaw! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter:  
> @__moes__  
> Or Tumblr:  
> @noswordstyle


End file.
